Harry Potter and the Harmonica of Doom
by Really Bad Eggs
Summary: This can be whatever you want! If you want slash, it's got slash! If you want het, it's got het! It can even have YOU fall in love with Harry Potter!


**Introduction - **  
  
Before I start the introduction, I would like to say that none of us have EVER done drugs of any sort or gotten drunk . And we never plan to. We're crazy enough as it is.   
  
We, as teenagers, know what it is like to be bored. We are three teens, two 15-year-olds, and a 17-year-old. On-line we go by Junkyard Angel, Hillschan, and Gami (or Really Bad Eggs). We hang out together very often, but we don't always have something to do. In order to remedy this situation, we have several things we fall back on when we are hopelessly bored. We have decided to compile them here.  
  
All of these are weird, and most of them lame, but all we have done at LEAST once, usually more.   
  
**WARNING:** We are NOT paying your psychiatric bills if you attempt any of these activities.  
**  
Number One - Clue Hunting**  
  
You need: At least three people, rope, paper, pencil(s), house  
  
This is sort of like a treasure hunt game. You need at least three people, one to seek, one to be hidden, and one to hide clues. Four people is better, because then you have two to write clues, but more than that gets overcrowded. One person goes into a secluded room and shuts the door, while doing something else for a while. It will probably take at least half-an-hour, so find something to do. The others will collaborate to think up a story, silly or serious, and write a letter to person #1, telling them the story and giving a premise for looking for clues, usually in an abandoned house', or something of the like. Get creative!   
  
Now, once you are done with that, write clues. Minimum, I'd say twenty, and maximum forty - no one wants to search that long. Make sure that the letter contains the first clue, which will lead to the second clue, which will lead to the third, etc. After you are done making and hiding the clues, tie up one person and hide him/her, then have the person in the room look for clues leading to him/her.  
  
  
**Number Two - (812) 331-7033**  
  
You need: a phone.   
  
If you're ever in need of a quick laugh, dial this number. The voice on the answering machine is the gayest known to mankind. Don't worry if someone picks up the phone (they're usually not home) because that makes things more interesting. Do not ask the people to listen to the message, as they will confusedly refuse. We actually were able to find the man's name (very effeminate) and address. We will not disclose it, as he doesn't need any more stalkers.   
  
  
**Number Three: Odd Papers  
**  
You need: Pens and papers, duh! But the official writing utensils for this activity are markers, because that's all we can find.  
You're bored with your friends, and can't think of anything to do. What do you do? Commit seppuku? No, you fool! There's a better way! Simply brainstorm individually of suggestions of activities, then mix them and draw from the randomly. When you're done reading all the activities, you can vote on multiple activities or decide what ones you don't want to do by taking turns. Tradition has it that you must put some not-so-serious suggestions. If they involve doing sexual acts to animals, the better. However, we beg that you do not actually carry those out.  
History: We used to do this at New Year's parties, and do an activity every half hour.  
  
  
**Number Four - Bertie Botts's Every Flavor Cookies**  
  
You need: Cookie recipe, cookie-making equipment, random food (spices, fruits, cake toppings...), and food coloring (optional), small objects (optional)  
Follow regular cookie recipe, maybe peanut butter or sugar cookies, until you get the batter done. Before you put it on the trays, do this: Take a small ball of dough, make a hole in the center, and add a substantial amount of whatever it is that you want. Roll back into a ball, put it on the tray, and repeat until batter is gone. Follow recipe for baking.  
Here are some of our favorite ingredients:  
Chili Power  
Cinnamon  
Mustard  
Lemon Juice  
Pennies  
Nutmeg  
Cat food  
Jam/Jelly  
Grape Nuts  
  
Now, feed to friends and unsuspecting passerbys. You might want to make some normal ones, just in case, or at least mark the especially gross ones.  
  
Optional: Roll ball of batter in small amount of food coloring to create swirl pattern.  
  
  
**Number Five - Antelope Attack (or, Making Someone Else's Life A Little More Surreal)**  
  
You Need: A large wooden antelope or some lawn ornament (Christmas deer).  
  
When you are very bored, what is more fun than annoying your neighbors? Place the antelope on their doorstep. Ring the doorbell. Run and watch the resulting confusion from the safety of bushes.   
  
History: We found a somewhat mangled straw antelope in a trash heap by the creek. We dragged it up a hill and walked the half block to our house staggering under a large fake mammal.   
  
  
**Number Six: Rampaging the Math Department**  
  
You need: Transportation, and a local math department. Or you could be even lamer and drive to a faraway one.  
  
For some reason, all of us faculty brats were cursed with having mathematician fathers. So it seem only natural that when we go out at night when most normal teenagers are making out or going to clubs, we go to the math department! Yeah! Once you're there, you can torment the workaholic who is still there or write messages profaning or praising math on the chalkboard. Or you can be a real delinquent and switch the emergency exit signs of the math and physics departments!  
  
Optional: To add to your geek status further, follow-up with trips to the education and physics buildings.  
  
  
**Number Seven: Interesting Slash Pairings  
  
**You need: A sick mind  
  
When we're bored, we usually turn to that small (cough cough) place in our brains that is the sick and perverted part. After doing this, we choose (or more usually not) a certain fandom, whether it be a movie, book, or anime. Usually we pick on Harry Potter. Once you do this, think up the craziest homosexual couple pairings you can, such as Dumbledore/Fawkes, Harry/Giant Squid, Snape/Neville, and so forth. Pick your favorite! If you're really ambitious, you can even write a ficlet about your favorite pairings!  
  
  
**Number Eight: Impromptu Weddings**  
  
You need: An object or three or more people  
  
When kids in kindergarten are naive they each other on the playground. When you are a dateless bored teenager, getting married provides entertainment as well. If you are ambitious, you can marry in wedding clothes and have someone pretend to be a preacher. Read from Leviticus about bestiality and how two people of the same sex cannot marry for added entertainment.  
  
Examples: Two girls have married (both oddly not homosexual), a computer disk and a girl have tied the knot, and a girl's foot and a cat have gotten hitched. Weird, yes. Hilarious--definitely yes.   
  
  
**Number Nine: Dungeons of Doom**   
  
You need: Okay, this one's a bit hard. An old mac (Mac Pluses are good, or something a little later is also okay), and a copy of a computer game; Dungeons of Doom. You can obtain a copy of DoD online, but good luck with the mac! Ha ha!  
  
In this age of technological masterpieces such as color and 3D graphics, sound that doesn't sound like scratches, and actual story lines, we still cling to the idea that a game made more than 15 years ago is the Holy Grail of gaming, absolute perfection. No one is sure of its addictive appeal, or the exact reason why we CAN'T BEAT IT AFTER PLAYING IT SINCE WE WERE BORN! Ahem.  
  
But what to actually do? Send two gushing letters to the programmer, marry the computer disk, play the game as often as possible, work it into conversation as much as possible, hang the disk on the wall, dress up as the monsters from the game, and host sleep overs devoted to the game. Sadly, we have done all of these.  
  
Other favorite old Mac games include uninvited, Deja Vu and Deja Vu 2, Zork, and any other Infocom games.  
  
  
**Number Ten: Clue Jr., Revised  
  
**You need: A copy of the game, Clue Jr., which can be obtained at any game store or local Wal-Mart, and a marker. Preferably two to four people.  
  
The game Clue jr. is boring, old, and, quite simply, made for people under five. Yet we, as teenagers, still find the game amusing at times. Why? Well, we have our own set of rules. If you've played the game before, then you know that the object is to discover who stole what pet from what store. Well, with the six different playable characters, each player can choose one, as usual. Now here's where the marker comes in. In the area of the box where the people are located, use the marker to divide the space into three spaces, and label them Park, Court, and Jail. Now, this game will take up a lot of time. Play the game over and over again. If the character you are playing is the perpetrator, place him/her in the court' area, and choose another character. All extra characters are to be placed in the park' area. When a character gets convicted a second time, move them to jail, where they stay the rest of the time. After playing four games, if a character in court is not convicted again, then put him/her back in park'. The last character in park', or in play, wins. Slightly boring, but we manage to make it amusing. I'm sure you can too!  
  
**  
Number Eleven: XXX Porno Probe, or Dirty Word Probe**  
  
You need: The board game Probe  
  
Probe is a game much like hangman, except every player makes a word which every player has to guess. It also has a point system, but we don't like to play that way. Being adolescents, our minds are in the gutter. We would usually make perverted words, until we modified the rules so that the words so that the words MUST be sexual. This makes the word selection narrower, so the game is a bit easier, but much more amusing and racy. Often times we use inside jokes. Try for cheap laughs.  
  
  
**Number Twelve: Deckard Lame rap**  
  
You need: An easily downloaded copy of the Deckard Cain (Lame) Rap!  
  
YO MY NAME IS DECKARD CAIN AND I COME FROM TRISTRAM, IF YOU'RE LOOKIN' FOR DIABLO, THEN YOU JUST MISSED HIM!  
  
That was the first line of the Deckard Cain rap. The Deckard Cain rap was a song made by the makers of computer game Diablo II, sung by no other than Deckard Cain. Since Deckard Cain is an old man, the song is pretty funny. It has become our theme song. Play it often, play it loud, sing it with our without the music. You will be the most hardcore pimps in the white middle class suburban ghetto.   
  
  
**Number Thirteen: Afro Dog  
  
**You need: An Afro Ken, which is a stuffed dog with a rainbow afro, obtainable at your local Hot Topic, and a park with swings.  
  
This one is really random, and actually related to the Sneaking Out' thing to do, as we prefer to do it past midnight. This one is also very straightforward. Take your Afro Ken to your park, walking is preferable to driving, just because it's more fun, and if you can do it in odd clothing, it's even more fun. Anyway, when you get to the park, place the Afro Ken into one of the baby swings, and push him high. Don't let him stop - he doesn't like that!  
  
  
**Number Fourteen: People Collage**  
  
You need: Paper, pencils  
  
When we were little, the world was a smaller place. We would draw pictures of everyone we knew or something that represented them. We would label the person and stick the person to Gami's wall, covering her room with pieces of paper. It is even more interesting to make fun of the person in their caricature. You don't have to do EVERYONE you know--just keep going to you get bored.  
  
  
**Number Fifteen: Offerings to Buddha  
  
**You need: A small (or large) statue of Buddha, which must be in a neighbor's yard, and some kind of cheap plastic jewelry, plastic coins, or something else of the sort.  
  
This is a very interesting this to do. Find a Buddha statue in a neighbor's yard. If you have no other choice, it could be some other kind of religious statue. It cannot be in your own yard, and it's better if it's close by. Take your cheap jewelry and gold, and place it around the statue as offerings. Come back often to check on it. Sometimes, the results after a few days can be... interesting. Watch your neighbors move around their statues and remove the offerings in effort for it to stop! Great fun for the whole family!  
  
  
**Number Sixteen: Gay Bellhops**  
  
You need: Titanic board game. This board game was such a crappy board game that leeched off of Titanic's marketing that it is probably out of print now. Try your local Goodwill or trash heap.  
  
Titanic is a board game that has fun characters and board design, but the game itself is rather poorly planned-out. But the game has merits! It gives you an excess of bellhop tokens, which look very gay. (No offense to homosexuals!) The gay bellhops should ideally be your sole source of entertainment throughout the game! Make as many jokes as possible. Try to send two bellhops to your suite and speculate on their activities. The end of the game always culminates in a huge make-out with the bellhops on the sinking ship while the players try to make it to safety.  
  
  
**Number Seventeen: Fortune Telling**  
  
You need: Paper, pencils, four bowls  
  
This is an idea that we ripped off American Girl. Each person writes down a person of the opposite sex, a place, a pet, and an occupation on separate pieces of paper. Put the four categories in four different bowls. Then each person picks a paper from each bowl. The person is your future spouse, the place is where you'll live, the pet is your pet (duh), and the occupation is your future job (duh as well). You can be boring, or completely insane and have someone marry Gandalf or what not. That's the great thing about this game--it's creative! It can be whatever you want it to be.  
  
  
**Number Eighteen: The Crappiest Songs Known to Mankind  
  
**You need: Something that plays music, and the two songs listed below. If you want, a karaoke machine, fake microphone, or other such equipment.   
  
I Will Survive and Love Shack are the two dumbest songs known to, as stated above, mankind. Consequently, they are the two songs that we listen to the most. These songs can provide hours of entertainment, if you sing them to your slightly more serious friends, do karaoke, or think up something creative to do with them on your own.   
  
  
**Number Nineteen: Mikey  
  
**You need: Plastic cow, aka Put a red spot on its ass to identify it from other plastic cows. Sandbox and plastic barn optional but cool. This is NOT recommended for anyone over ten. If you are over ten and enjoy this, I pity you.  
  
Create your own perversion of the Christian mythology with Mikey! The story goes as follows: Mikey had a sudden inexplicable and very tragic death by falling off of a hospital, and he was mourned by all the farm animals. (You can even recreate this scene with the plastic barn! Gee whiz, kids!) Go ahead, give Mikey a proper burial, complete with a box coffin. Decorate the gravestone (any garden stone) with markers and bury the bovine in the sandbox. Let sit for as much as one year.  
  
But wait! There's more! Mikey inexplicably gets reincarnated and flies around giving people presents on Gami's Mom's birthday, then gets buried again until next year! Unfortunately, this part of the Mikey story is rather difficult, since even Gami only knows that her mom's birthday was in January (Or maybe in February. Some-ary.) Yes, we were young when we made this, but young doesn't mean normal.  
  
  
**Number Twenty: Scarab of Ra O-Rama**  
  
You need: The 80's computer game Scarab of Ra. Also, doll furniture and accessories, some form of a miniature (doll) house  
  
One of Junkyard's favorite games was Scarab of Ra. While she played, Cassie and I got accessories and toys to amuse ourselves. When Junkyard got a lantern in the game, we would give her a plastic lantern. When she got a better item, we would give her a bed, furniture, plastic food, or fake gold. If she got the Scarab or the Crown of Ra we would give her a doll tent, or a vacation house, or any large item. Eventually she would have a complete mini house representing her progress in the game. This is recommended for younger kids. We don't do this much anymore, because we have matured, and because most of our doll stuff was sold at a garage sale.   
  
  
**Number Twenty-one: China Boxes  
**  
You need: Many, many small boxes (preferably Chinese, in style but not required to be so), and a bunch of small junk depending on stuff.  
  
If you are having a sleepover, as many know, it gets a little boring trying to stay up all night. However, if you have something to amuse yourself and look forward to every half hour, you may stay awake longer. Here's the way it works. Get together a bunch of small boxes and divide them up between you. This works best with at least three people. Then, run around the house and find a bunch of small stuff that can suggest what to do. For example, a dice may mean 'play a board game', or a small plastic cat may mean find the local pet and abuse it'. After you are done, each separately hide your China Boxes. Do all of this long before it is time for you to go to bed. Then, when it is late, start hunting for them. Do not find your own, that's cheating. The first one found, open, and do whatever is suggested inside. Each half-hour, find a new one. Continue until you've found them all.   
  
  
**Number Twenty-Two: Leather Goddesses of Phobos  
**  
You need: A copy of an ancient computer game (LGOP) which I think is actually NOT Mac-only for all of you vile PC users. You can even play a Java game version of it online, if you do the proper search. (It's by Infocom.)  
  
I (Junkyard) remember my first encounter with this game. I voraciously devoured any of Infocom's text adventure game, so I was psyched to learn that Gami's mom had one that I haven't played. But I was specifically banned from playing it, and I didn't know why.  
  
When we were teenagers, we found the game on Gami's computer, so of course we played it. To our endless amusement, it included several sex scenes, which you could play as either male or female and could even type simple commands. Yeah, that's right. A text-only sex game. It's actually on the tame sign by modern standards. Even the room descriptions were sex-related (they talk about docks straddling rivers and the long, slender base of a tower.)  
  
Yes, we really do need dates.  
  
  
**Number Twenty-Three: Mice Mazes**  
  
You need: Mice! Bricks! Random Stuff! Whoo!  
  
If you are bored and feel the urge to build mazes with (cardboard) bricks and put them in the mazes, this is the activity for you. And that about sums it up. We put random doll furniture and mice food inside the mazes as well. Of course the mice usually escape, but chasing the little buggers around the house is half the fun.  
  
  
**Number Twenty-Four: Space Junkie  
  
**You need: A computer, the game Space Junkie, which is available free on-line at download.com.  
  
Yes, here is yet another one having to do with a lame computer game. Space Junkie is your basic blow-up-the-aliens game, but with interesting aliens. For each level, you get new aliens moving in weird formations. While seeing if you can beat this game, make up weird names for the aliens! Here are some of ours:  
  
Level One: The Idiotes, who have an IQ of three  
Level Two: The Ghosts of the Idiotes  
Level Three: The Flying Jellyfish  
Level Four: The Red-Hots  
Level Five: The Ghosts of the Flying Jellyfish  
Level Six: The Figure-Eights  
Level Seven: The Flying Frogs  
  
  
**Number Twenty-Five: Dog Chasing**  
  
You need: A hyper dog. If your dog isn't hyper, a few smacks should change it.  
  
Unlike the others, this activity is special in that this isn't really an activity we choose consciously, but it turns out to happen so often that we decided to add to the list. Someone always invariably manages to let a dog inside or outside, and then the rest of us position ourselves around the dog, trying to catch it as it wildly runs around in circles. Hilarity ensues.  
  
  
**Number Twenty-Six: Maggot Shack**  
  
You need: An abandoned building.  
  
We were going on a walk, and we stumbled on a gold mine of entertainment. A dirty shack, surrounded by weeds and a dilapidated garage stood before us. We cautiously peered into a porch area with a sunken roof and rotting wood. We pried open the half fallen door and squeezed through. Inside were stacks of wet paperbacks, clothes, and a grimy couch in the small living room. The kitchen was an enigma: rotten maggot food was still in the fridge. Someone had obviously left the house in a hurry. We found a piece of paper with a cryptic phone number on it. We went back and told Gami's little sister, Magpie, that we would get her a T.V. for Easter. She didn't believe us. So, we returned with a wagon and loaded a soggy game, old floppy disks, a piggy bank, and the T.V. The house had no indoor bathroom, only an outhouse, but it had a T.V. Go figure. The T.V. didn't work, but the look on Magpie's face when we brought it back was priceless. The phone number was disconnected. Even if you don't have a mysterious maggot shack, abandoned houses are always fun to explore. Just be careful they are empty and not a drug/gang hangout. Or someone's house, for that matter.   
  
  
**Number Twenty-Seven: Garage Sales  
  
**You need: A garage sale, either yours or someone else's.  
  
Yes, garage sales. We have stooped so low into picking up a habit previously reserved for unemployed women. We have several traditions if the garage sales are yours.  
The first one is item tracking. Pick a few items and track them throughout the sale to see if they are picked up or bought. Make sure that one of them is items that you think that no one would EVER buy! For an example, they've always been plastic Super Gross Alien Twins and a used nose hair trimmer. Yeah, that bad.  
The second one is item rescuing. Maybe your parents take it upon themselves to decide what you want or don't want, or if you're in a multifamily garage sale maybe someone else has something cool. Discreetly take that item back into the house, you delinquent you.  
It's also perfectly legit to make fun of others' purchases (OH MY GOD! SOMEONE ACTUALLY BOUGHT *THAT!* ) just be discreet about it.  
If it's someone else's garage sale, this is a fine activity to do when bored, especially if it's in the neighborhood. Buy very little, if anything at all, because that defeats the purpose.   
This one is so specialized that we doubt anyone else can do this, but go to a retirement home garage sale and buy only food. Dub it The Old Lady Cafe. Turn it into an inside joke. Maybe even write a poem about it.  
  
  
**Number Twenty-Eight: Sneaking Out**  
  
You need: Nothing, really, but you might want to bring a car and some money.  
  
Because this is such a huge topic and encompasses so many things, we have all been avoiding writing about it. However, I (Gami) have finally decided to take on this daunting task. Sneaking out, in itself, is simple enough to understand. At midnight, or later depending on how late your parents go to bed, sneak out of the house, and either walk or drive somewhere. If you are driving and don't want to wake up your parents, then you might have to arrange that ahead of time, and bring the car a bit away from the house so you do not have to pull out of the garage or anything that makes too much noise. If you don't have a license, or prefer to walk, then try not to go anywhere over five miles away, because it can be a daunting task. This is boring to do without a friend, so arrange for a sleepover ahead of time, or pick them up if you have a car. We, being the delinquent wanna-bes that we are, we usually end up going to Marsh to get doughnuts or something, but maybe you can think of something a little more interesting. But remember: Don't do drugs!  
  
History: When I first snuck out, it was when I was in, I think, seventh grade, and with Junkyard and a friend of hers, C-san, who is the most flamingly gay person I have ever met. Hillschan decided not to go with us, when we walked down to Kroger, but instead was given a phone to call us if there was any problem (a.k.a. parents). She called us, unfortunately, just as we were leaving. We freaked out, but it turned out that she was just bored.  
  
  
**Number Twenty-Nine: Epic Duels  
**  
You Need: Epic Duels  
  
It all started when my (Hillschan) cousin Andrew brought Epic Duels to my house. It's a beat em up game with Star Wars characters. It was a great game, even though I played it once and forgot about it. Soon my brother's birthday rolled around, and I had no idea what to get him, so I got him the game. I introduced it to Gami and, being a Star Wars buff, was hooked. Now we play it whenever we are bored, and we are always the same characters. And it never gets old. ;)  
  
  
**Number Thirty: Oregon Trail**  
  
You need: Gee, do I really have to explain this? I don't think there's a kid in America who has never played Oregon Trail.  
  
Uhh . . . you uhh . . . play Oregon Trail, and stuff. Oregon Trail II is DEFINITELY preferred, but we acknowledge that it is not as common as the original. By all means. Do not play later versions, as they are way too easy, you can't choose your destination, and you can't name your characters.  
  
Name your characters after yourselves, and see who lives and who dies. Make fun of the hicks that you talk to. If you want to be really cheesy, you can designate an area to be a wagon, start convulsing on the ground when you are sick, etc. Naming the characters after someone else and using the diary in the game will definitely produce an interesting piece of writing or fan fiction.  
  
There's another part to this, the incredibly cheesy OT theme music. Sing it and start square dancing at random/inappropriate moments. The overly ambitious will have already discovered that putting the game CD in an audio player will start playing the theme music.  
  
  
**Number Thirty-One: Well, You Can PRETEND You Are Being Historical...  
  
**You need: Kimonos, yukatas, or some other such Japanese or Chinese clothing. And a local movie theater.  
  
Go to Pearl Harbor (which was an awful movie) in kimonos. or, actually, Pearl Harbor is no longer in theaters, so pick a random movie and go in kimonos (or, obviously, some other kind of oriental clothing). Reactions will be varied, and quite often hilarious. Try and make it a crowded movie. By the way, did anyone else notice that they translated arigato' as congratulations' in that movie? How lame is that? Or maybe I shouldn't be talking...?  
  
**  
Number Thirty-Two: Eeeawakey 43! And the Letter C!**  
  
You need: A Garfield comic strip depicting Garfield pretending to be a spy (it may be hard to find that particular strip).  
  
Gami and I (Hillschan) were bored (duh), so we decided to put on a skit of a Garfield comic when we were kids. We were secret agents and our code was 'Eeeawakey. 43. And the letter C.' Junkyard didn't want to act, and was annoyed that we were doing this without her. So, during our performance in front of Gami's parents, she randomly yelled 'Eeeawakey! 43! And the letter C!' It was the only phrase that she had heard from our rehearsals, and I guess she wanted to crash the play. At the time it pissed me off, but not it has become an inside joke. If you're bored, acting out a comic strip is always fun. Just make sure no rioters are there to crash it. I was telling my dad about this and the weird stuff we have done, and he said when he was a kid all they would do was complain about how bored they were. If you put on a play, this probably won't happen.  
  
  
**Number Thirty-Three: Otakurama**  
  
You need: A car, a license, and an excuse  
  
Well, if you are bored, and have time, you can search the Internet for the nearest anime store to you, and go there! That's what we did! With Junkyard as our chauffer, as usual, considering she's the only one with a license, Bring cash for lunch, or for buying things in the store, and have fun! If you are like us, and your parents don't let you drive more than an hour away, you'll need an excuse. Ours was that we went to a movie and then to the local Dance Dance Revolution place for the rest of the afternoon.   
  
  
**Number Thirty-Four: Going on Roofs  
**  
You need: Well, uh, y'see you need a building. With a roof. In other words, nothing really. Except for yourselves. Yeah.  
  
Who knows why our brains are wired this way: Whenever we enter an unfamiliar public building, the Mecca and Holy Grail is getting to the roof. Once we're on the roof, we don't really do much, just run around and try to do elaborate climbing things to get on other roofs. Roofs are quite cool. Maybe we'll host some sort of event on a roof later. The farthest we've ever gone to get onto a roof is to enter an employee room, steal keys, and try random ones in the hope that one would open the door to the roof.   
  
  
**Number Thirty-Five: Renaming Pictures**  
  
You need: A computer full of those nasty, generic-filename pictures.  
  
This one is one of the simplest and most normal-sounding activities, on the surface. Get on a computer and rename the captions to bizarre, funny stuff. Our classic picture caption is one of Touya and Yukito called 'Orally Removing Earwax.' Of course, the actual picture depicts no such thing. (T's mouth is just kinda sorta close to Y's ear.)  
  
  
** Number Thirty-Six: The Shrine   
**  
Your need: Borders  
  
Our favorite hangout is not a club, movie theater, or mall. It is Borders. Once there, we read manga without buying anything, play games, or raid the nearby dollar store. It is a cheap way to pass time.  
  
  
**Number Thirty-Seven: Cosplay Birthday Parties  
  
**You need: Cool moms  
  
All three of us (Junkyard and Hillschan are sisters) were blessed with moms who loved holding awesome birthday parties. For example, one that I (Gami) had was a Star Wars party, which had everything from a trivia contest to a life-sized C3PO and costume box. At Junkyard and Hillschan's house, their mom liked making whole setups in the basement. it was really fabulous. Well, recently, we have grown too old to have role-playing birthday parties, at least in the eyes of our parents, but Junkyard and Hillschan's brother hasn't. He's had two Lord of the Rings parties in a row, and in the first one, Hillschan and I were Black Riders, and Junkyard was Galadriel, and the in the second, I was the Merchant of Rohan, and Hillschan was Eowyn. Junkyard wasn't anyone. Those were a lot of fun.  
  
  
** Number Thirty-Eight: Anime Sleepovers**  
  
You need: Anime (duh) TV or computer (duh) electrical connection (duh) people (duh) places to sit (duh)  
  
This one is also simple but tons of fun for anime fans. It's watching a bunch of anime without the torture of an anime marathon, and it's during the night where you can't do much things anyway. Ideally, this works best with around five tapes from your local video store that no one has seen yet. Watch away!   
  
We've seen some really BAD anime and some really GOOD anime this way. Among the really BAD anime is this one called Knights of Ramunes, where the whole thing is male fan service. I swear, those young'ins can't keep their tops on for two whole minutes. Some good anime is the sleeper hit Haunted Junction, whose sense of humor is right up our alley.  
  
I'd like to do this again, but unfortunately we have depleted our local video store's supplies of all the anime that we'd want to see. If we want to do this again, we'd have to drive all the way up to Otakurama and rent their stuff, then drive back the next day. Sadly, I think this is exactly the sort of thing that we'd do.  
  
  
**Number Thirty-Nine: Ramen Obsession  
**  
You need: A whole lotta ramen.  
  
Along with our penchant for anime, we also love Japanese food. Particularly ramen. Its easy. It's cheap. It's good stuff. It takes three minutes to make, perfect for lunch, dinner, or even breakfast. Plus, it only costs thirty-three cents. Gami recently bought 40 packets when they were on sale for 10 cents each. We have tried onion, chili pepper, beef, chicken, creamy chicken, mushroom, oriental, original, and many others. We are connoisseur.   
  
**   
Number Forty: Anime Conventions  
  
**You need: transportation, cash  
  
Basically, this is pretty self-explanatory. If you are like us, and love anime, then you should definitely go. the only ones we've been to, unfortunately, are Anime Central, and C-kon, but it's not for lack of trying. We have so many stories we could tell... maybe some other time. Definitely cosplay, if Cat torture chambers  
  
you go, or at least wear a kimono.   
  
  
**Number Forty-one: Sandbox Diggin'   
**  
You need: A sandbox and small objects.  
  
Take the small objects and dig them deep into your sandbox. Mix the sand around and dump water in it. Wait a couple of days for the sand to dry and dig up the objects. There is something intrinsically satisfying about digging up objects and finding what you lost. We always used small Sailor Moon action figures... The little chibi ones.   
  
  
**Number Forty-Two (OMFG! THIS NuMbEr r0xx0rs!) : Round-about-Fics. Also called Round robin  
  
**You need: Means of writing.  
  
Aughh! Whose genius idea was this to put this on the list? This isn't even original! Who HASN'T done this? Anyway, it was probably mine.  
  
Well, anyway, you write part of a fic or whatever then pass it on to the next person. In fact, this very document is being written in such a style (we each take turns writing a number.) We've found that writing these is always very funny, but never good writing or 100% coherent. If you really care, one of these is on FF.net (Spiked Tea among other things.)  
  
**  
Number Forty-Three: Cat Torture-Chambers**  
  
You need: Cat, cardboard bricks  
  
Well, I (Gami) have a cat named Alice, but whom we call the Biter of Doom. We greatly enjoy creating 'castles' (or torture chambers) for her, and putting her in them. Hours of entertainment are provided by watching her escape, blockading that place, from which she did so and then catching her and repeating everything. The cat may not like it, but you should. If you're under ten?  
  
**  
Number Fourty-Four: Game Nights**  
  
You need: Friends, games.  
  
Every year my mom (I'm Hillschan) invites her friends and their families (with kids my age) and we play games late into the night. The longest Gami has stayed is to three in the morning. The adults play board games, the teens play, and the preteens are in their own group as well. Hosting one of these parties is always fun. Putting out food and drinks is a good idea - just keep the kiddies away from the wine! One of these parties is hosted annually at my house.   
  
  
  



End file.
